


Moonlight

by Vessalius04



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Dark Romance, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt, Lemon, Rape, Sex, Tarot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vessalius04/pseuds/Vessalius04
Summary: Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti? bahwa perasaan di dalam hati yang tertuju kepada lelaki bersurai coklat itu tak akan pernah lekas untuk dibalas. Kau sangat menyukai matahari sampai tak peduli saat kedua matamu tersakiti cahaya yang begitu terik.Hei, akulah sang bulan. Seberapa lamapun kau berada di sisiku, cahayaku tak akan pernah menyakitimu sedikitpun. Aku akan memberikanmu apa yang berhak kau dapatkan dan kau juga akan memberikanku apa yang berhak kudapatkan.Kedua tubuh yang menyatu seiring menukar nama dengan bisikan sensual. Kenikmatan cinta yang tak tersadari olehmu akan perlahan menderas, menjadi ombak, dan menghantam aktifitas kita menjadi klimaks.Maka dari itu datanglah kepadaku. Kaulah yang ku mau. Datanglah dan sadari juga bahwa akulah yang kau mau.Bulan akan selalu menunggumu, sayang.Sampai cahaya rembulan menyinari seluruh tubuhmu. hanya tubuhmu.





	Moonlight

Terpilih menjadi salah satu panitia dari kesekian banyak anggota perencana pesta bukanlah kesempatan yang diidam-idamkan bagi Seto Tazaki. Lelaki bersurai obsidian itu tak hentinya terobsesi  memandang ke arah luar dari balik tirai panggung yang menjadi tempatnya bertugas.

Ruangan yang dipakai untuk merayakan pesta formalitas tidaklah kecil tetapi tidaklah besar juga. Ruangan memanjang dengan deretan _chandelier_ pada langit-langit tembok membuat ruangan tak begitu terang berkat minim cahaya yang dipancarkan dari deretan lampu gantung tersebut.

Meja-meja bertaplak kain putih menyajikan tumpukan gelas berisi _wine_ dan beberapa makanan ringan kelas atas. Tak banyak orang yang berada di ruangan pesta karena memang diperuntunkan seperti itu.

Dari tempatnya berada, ia bisa melihat keseluruhan ruangan karena letak panggung yang begitu startegis, tetapi kedua manik birunya mulai menatap gelisah saat tak lagi mendapati eksistensi seorang gadis bersurai [Hair Color].

Sepuluh menit yang lalu gadis itu masih terlihat berdiri di tengah ruang pesta---memegang segelas _wine_ sambil bercanda gurau dengan teman rekan kerjanya, tapi sekarang malah tak terlihat di mana pun bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh oleh Tazaki.

"Mencari seseorang?" Kedua bola mata Tazaki bergeser ke samping, mendapati sosok lelaki bersurai marun sedang bersandar pada permukaan tembok kayu eboni yang menjadi bahan dasar panggung pesta.

"Aku baru saja melihat [Name] mengajak Kaminaga keluar dari ruang pesta lima menit yang lalu," kedua sudut bibir lelaki yang di balut oleh tuksedo senada membentuk senyuman kecil.

Tazaki bergeming. Ia bahkan tak memberikan reaksi berarti saat menerima kalimat yang mendering di kedua telinganya, membuat lelaki narsisme itu sedikit mengerut dahi kecewa. Entah tak bisa melihat ekspresi cemburu atau tak berhasil memicu emosi lelaki oriental itu.

"Apa maksudmu memberi tahuku hal itu?" Senyuman yang menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya pun terpasang, Tazaki tersenyum tanpa arti dan Miyoshi tahu betul itu.

Kedua pundak Miyoshi terangkat ke atas, "Aku hanya merasa ada perlunya memberi tahu suatu hal yang penting untuk diketahui oleh temanku."

Miyoshi berdiri tegap, salah satu tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celana ia ulurkan ke atas dan dihempas pelan tangan itu sebagai tanda basa-basi perpisahan.

"Itu saja yang ingin kuberi tahu kepadamu. Sebentar lagi Amari akan datang dan menggantikanmu. Jika ingin, kau boleh melepas tugasmu sekarang dan berbaur dengan para tamu."

Miyoshi menggeser tirai, bermaksud keluar dari sana. Disempatkan dirinya untuk melempar pandangan ke arah Tazaki yang sedari tadi tak berniat sedikitpun menghadap ke arahnya tetapi malah mencuri pandangan dari balik tirai merah jambu itu.

"Itu pun kalau kau _ingin,_ bukan?" Tawaan kecil keluar dari mulut Miyoshi sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar keluar dari lokasi panggung untuk menyambut beberapa tamu yang baru saja datang dari pintu utama.

Tazaki menutup kedua matanya sesaat lalu kembali terbuka untuk tetap menatap ke arah luar panggung tak hentinya. Tugasnya memang sudah selesai tapi enggan rasanya melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayangan dan berbaur dengan para tamu.

Mungkin ia malas. Mungkin juga ia bosan meladeni para tamu yang harus ia perlakukan secara sama terus menerus, terutama kepada perempuan bernama Elena yang selalu mencari keberadaannya di setiap pesta maupun acara berbau formal.

Tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka diikuti tubuh seseorang yang memasuki ruang pesta dengan langkah cepat lalu kembali menutupnya dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar. Orang-orang di sekitar situ mulai menimbulkan bisikan tak biasa saat menyadari suara isak tangis dan juga air mata yang sukses membuat riasan wajah gadis itu luntur.

Menyadari bisikan dan seluruh pasang mata orang-orang yang memandang ke arah pintu masuk untuk menatapinya, gadis itu langsung menundukkan kepala malu lalu melangkah cepat ke depan tanpa memedulikan benturan pundak antar pundak yang ia akibatkan.

Tazaki tersentak. Begitu terkejut saat mendapati eksistensi gadis yang ia ingin temui telah muncul dengan penampilan yang begitu berantakan dan gerakan ling-lung yang mewakili hancurnya perasaan hati.

"... [Name]?"

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

**Moonlight**   
**Dark!Tazaki x Reader LEMON**   
**Joker Game Fanfiction**   
**Genre : hurt, slight romance, dark**

**Rating 18+!**

_**Enjoy!** _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_"Wahai cintaku, kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa lama diriku menunggu saat di mana perasaanmu ditolak oleh sang matahari."_

 

_._

_._

 

_._

 

[Name] tak memedulikan banyaknya bisikan bahkan cemoohan dari beberapa orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Perasaannya kini hancur berkeping-keping dan dia tidak berharap banyak agar orang-orang mengerti kondisinya itu sekarang ini. [Name] hanya ingin bersembunyi di balik kegelapan lalu melampiaskan seluruh kesedihan karena cintanya telah ditolak oleh lelaki yang ia sangat cintai yaitu Izawa Kaminaga.

Kaminaga mencintai perempuan lain.

Seharusnya [Name] bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

Seharusnya [Name] tidak berekspektasi terlalu tinggi di awal.

Seharusnya [Name] tahu betul bahwa perasaannya tak akan diterima.

Dan seharusnya [Name] tak mencintai Izawa Kaminaga.

Tetapi bagaimana bisa ia harus membohongi perasaannya sendiri? Kenyataan bahwa [Name] sangat mencintai sang matahari.

Senyuman lebar lelaki itu bagaikan cahaya yang menyinari seluruh kegelapannya dan memberikan kehangatan baginya, tetapi keegoisan [Name] yang membutuhkan cahaya itu malah membuatnya kembali terpuruk dalam kegelapan. Tanpa cahaya.

"[Name]."

Telapak tangan seseorang memegang erat pergelangan tangannya secara tiba-tiba membuat [Name] tersentak dan mendadak berhenti bergerak. Ia spontan mendongak kepala dan mendapati kedua manik biru memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Lelaki itu melepas tuksedo biru tua yang ia kenakan lalu menaruhnya di atas kedua pundak [Name]---Tazaki tahu betul bahwa gadis yang berada di sampingnya telah menahan rasa dingin sejak lama dan Tazaki pun lekas membawa pergi gadis itu keluar dari ruang pesta. Meninggalkan bisikan orang-orang yang semakin ramai terdengar.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_"Air matamu seperti genangan kolam yang memantulkan cahaya malam menjadi sebuah refleksi bulan. Air matamu telah memanggil kehadiranku dan aku akan menghargai panggilanmu itu."_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

"Minumlah."

Tazaki mencondongkan segelas air putih ke arah gadis yang telah menduduki sofa kulit. Setelah meninggalkan ruang pesta, Tazaki membawa [Name] ke dalam kamar hotelnya. Pesta memang diselanggarakan di sebuah hotel bintang lima dan Tazaki mau tidak mau menyewa kamar hotel selama tiga malam untuk keperluan pesta.

"Terima kasih."

[Name] mengulas senyuman singkat---terlihat begitu dipaksakan lalu mengambil segelas air putih dari tangan Tazaki tanpa berani beradu pandang. Bagi [Name], kondisinya sekarang cukup memalukan untuk dilihat orang lain---apalagi dilihat oleh teman dekatnya.

[Name] menaruh gelas yang telah ia habiskan isinya di atas permukaan meja kecil yang berada di sebelahnya. Kepalanya pun menunduk seiring menggengam erat tuksedo milik Tazaki lalu menariknya agar menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Maaf," lirihan [Name] membangkitkan suasana yang awalnya terasa begitu hening, "Aku terlihat amat memalukan, ya?"

Genggaman [Name] beralih menjadi cengkraman kencang. Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf kepada Tazaki karena kondisi tuksedo biru muda milik lelaki itu sekarang ini.

"Kenapa?" Tazaki bertanya dengan nada datar nan tenang, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf, [Name]?"

"Karena aku tampak memalukan," sekali lagi [Name] tersenyum--- senyuman yang tampak amat bergetar, "Padahal aku sangat tahu Kaminaga tidak akan membalas perasaanku tapi aku tetap menangis seperti ini karena telah ditolak olehnya."

Tazaki tak memjawab. Di lain pihak kedua kakinya bergerak mundur dan menduduki sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Tazaki pun tak perlu menundukkan kepala lagi untuk melihat keberadaan [Name].

"[Name], kau tahu ramalan tarot?" Intuisi Tazaki membuat [Name] tergerak untuk menatap sosok lelaki itu. Penasaran.

"Aku tahu," [Name] menghapus air mata yang masih berbekas di sudut matanya. Setidaknya ia tahu Tazaki sedang mencoba menghiburnya.

Mungkin.

Tazaki mengulas senyuman singkat, salah satu tangannya pun berinisiatif mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya yang tak lain adalah tumpukan kartu tarot.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Tak ada alasan bagi [Name] untuk menolak. Baginya mendapat hiburan dari seorang Seto Tazaki amatlah jarang ia dapatkan, apalagi lelaki oriental itu ingin menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam soal ramal meramal tak hanya sulap menyulap saja.

"Tentu."

Terlihat ekspresi lelaki obsidian menunjukkan raut kepuasan, kedua tangan beralih mengocok tumpukan kartu seiring mulut terbuka untuk menjalankan aturan main.

"Pililah tiga kartu sesuai kehendakmu lalu urutkan kartu dan sisakan kartu yang paling kau inginkan di bagian kanan," Tazaki menyebarkan tumpukan kartu secara berderet di atas permukaan meja, "Kiri melambangkan masa lalu, tengah melambangkan masa kini, dan kanan melambangkan masa depan."

Tangan kanan Tazaki terulur ke depan, memperlihatkan telapak tangannya sebagai tanda mempersilahkan [Name] untuk memilih kartu, "Silahkan, [Name]."

[Name] mengangguk mengerti, tangannya dengan cepat memilih kartu pertama maupun kartu kedua tetapi saat ingin memilih kartu ketiga sebagai kartu terakhir, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang tanpa sebab.

Tetapi [Name] tak mengurungkan pilihannya, tangannya pun terulur ke depan untuk mengambil kartu terakhir dan menaruhnya di bagian kanan. Ia telah selesai memilih.

"Kau tidak mau mengubah posisinya?" [Name] menolak tawaran Tazaki, "Tidak perlu, aku sudah yakin dengan urutannya."

[Name] sangat yakin. Tazaki mengerti.

Tanpa ingin membuat manik [Eyes Color] gadis itu meratap dengan kilasan akan rasa penasaran, Tazaki mulai membuka kartu paling kiri. Masa lalu.

[Name] melihat ratu yang sedang menduduki kursi kerajaan.

" _Queen of Wands._ Pada masa lalumu kau dipenuhi akan kobaran semangat, begitu aktif, dan mencintai kebebasan. Di mata orang-orang kau terlihat anggun dan mempunyai organisator yang sangat baik dalam urusan percintaan."

[Name] hanya diam. Mendengarkannya tanpa berniat menginterupsi walaupun itu ingin berkomentar sekalipun. Benar atau tidaknya, ia tidak bisa menilai dirinya sendiri.

Tazaki berlanjut membuka kartu tengah. Masa kini.

[Name] melihat sebuah hati yang tertusuk oleh ketiga pedang di sisi kiri, tengah, dan kanan. Perasaan gadis itu mulai tak menentu.

" _Three of Swords._ Masa kinimu," Tazaki terlihat memandang wajah [Name] lebih dulu, menyadari raut tak nyaman dari gadis itu tetapi [Name] tetap ingin menyimaknya.

"Melambangkan patah hati. Kau mengalami masalah dan ketidak suksesan dalam hubungan percintaan yang kau alami tetapi seiring kau melewatinya, percayalah bahwa kau akan bertumbuh lebih dewasa secara mental dan spiritual dalam menyikapinya."

Kenapa bisa begitu akurat? Kenapa? [Name] mulai merasa takut. Rasa takut saat keakuratan ramalan itu merenggut hatinya.

"Aku...," [Name] menggigit bawah bibirnya. Mengapa perasaannya menjadi begitu bimbang?

"Lupakan saja, Tazaki. Silahkan lanjutkan."

Tazaki tak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Lelaki itu hanya melempar senyuman lembut. Begitu menghangatkan hati [Name] dan menyapu ketakutan dalam hati. Ia siap melihat kartu terakhir.

Tangan Tazaki tergeser, menyentuh kartu ketiga lalu membukanya tanpa basa-basi. Kartu terakhir, masa depan. Memperlihatkan sebuah bulan  dengan kedua anjing mengaung ke arah atas dan lobster yang menaiki diri dari sebuah kolam.

" _The Moon._ Kartu ini melambangkan kebenaran batin, bahaya, ketakutan, persepsi, visi, tipu daya dan fantasi. Kau akan mengalami manipulasi ilusif oleh orang lain, hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh mereka akan ditunjukkan. Rahasia akan terungkap."

Kenapa hasilnya tak membuat [Name] merasa tenang? Mendengarnya membuat [Name] tidak ingin menghadapi masa depan. Tipu daya. Bahaya. Ketakutan. Bukankah semua orang tidak ingin merasakan itu?

Kedua tangan Tazaki membereskan kembali kartu tarot, menumpuknya kembali lalu menggesernya ke sisi kanan meja.

"[Name] soal ucapan yang kau bilang tadi kurasa semua itu tidak benar," Tazaki menatap dengan kedua manik yang terpaku, ekspresinya begitu datar.

"... Ucapan apa?"

"Ucapan bahwa Kaminaga tidak akan membalas perasaanmu. Itu tidak benar. Sebenarnya, Kaminaga menyukaimu."

Kedua manik [Name] melebar, mulutnya terbuka dengan kaku, "M-Menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa----"

"Dia menolakmu? Mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai perempuan lain?"

[Name] menyadari ekspresi Tazaki yang mulai berubah. Entah apa itu, ia hanya bisa mendapati atmosfer yang begitu berubah. Begitu mencengkam. Dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit.

Kehangatan telah menghilang.

"Itu semua karena aku, [Name]. Akulah yang membuatmu mengalami nasib kartu tarot _three of swords._ "

[Name] masih tak mengerti. Sangat tak mengerti. Sampai saat di mana jendela yang berada di belakangnya memancarkan cahaya bulan dan di sanalah setengah wajah Tazaki mulai terlihat dengan jelas di sebuah ruangan kamar yang minim akan cahaya.

Dan [Name] mendapati kedua sudut bibir Tazaki yang terangkat. Senyuman lembut telah musnah, lelaki itu menyeringai---penuh kemenangan.

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku telah berdusta dengan kebenaran untuk memberi tahu lelaki yang kau cintai  bahwa aku telah merengut keperawananmu dan membuat perasaanya berubah terhadapmu. Apakah kau akan marah? Atau sedih?"

Mulut [Name] terbuka tak percaya seiring kedua pupil mulai mengecil. Tubuhnya begitu kaku saat mendengar dan melihat secara langsung perubahan dalam diri Tazaki. Di mana seorang lelaki yang begitu hangat dan lembut?

Tazaki merentangkan kedua tangannya, kedua matanya tertutup seiring tawaan kecil terlepas dari seringainya.

"Kau begitu menyukai sang matahari sampai tak menyadari bahwa kau telah dicobai oleh tipu daya sang bulan."

Salah satu tangan Tazaki mulai menyentuh bagian dadanya, menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"Akulah sang bulan, [Name]. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa cahayaku juga bisa menyinari kegelapanmu?"

Kenapa?

Tazaki mengulas senyuman lembut yang amat dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan, kedua tangan jemarinya memegang kedua pipi [Name]. Telapak tangan itu terasa begitu dingin. Tak ada kehangatan di dalamnya.

Berbeda.

Tentu saja matahari dan bulan begitu berbeda. Walaupun Tazaki bisa memberikan [Name] sebuah cahaya, mau seberapa lamapun [Name] tidak akan merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya,

Melainkan hembusan angin yang membuat dirinya

Merasakan

Dingin.

"Ta...zaki," lirihan [Name] kembali terdengar, kedua manik biru itu menghipnotis dirinya dan sentuhan jemari lelaki itu melemahkan dirinya.

" _Ssst,_ " Jari telunjuk Tazaki ia letakkan di depan bibir mungil gadis itu, senyuman yang menjadi tipu daya Tazaki mulai memproses manipulasi ilusif. Efek kartu tarot _the moon_ telah aktif.

Dan [Name] dengan mudahnya tarjatuh tanpa bisa kembali bangkit dan juga tanpa mencapai titik akhir yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk menggapai kehangatan.

Tazaki melepaskan genggamannya, lelaki itu lekas berdiri seiring mengulurkan telapak tangan ke arah [Name]. Membuat gadis itu harus memberi sebuah keputusan.

"Datanglah kepadaku. Datanglah kepada sang bulan. Akulah yang kau mau, [Name]."

Mulut [Name] perlahan tertutup, gadis itu telah terhasut oleh permainan manipulasi Tazaki. Kedua manik yang awalnya menampilkan kesedihan kini menampilkan kehampaan di dalamnya.

Hampa.

Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa di dalamnya.

Hanya ada refleksi sosok lelaki obsidian yang telah terpancar oleh sinar rembulan.

Gadis itu berdiri seiring tuksedo biru tua yang ia kenakan untuk menyelimuti diri telah perlahan jatuh ke permukaan sofa.

Tangannya menerima uluran tangan Tazaki. Lelaki itu tersenyum puas lalu membungkukkan badan untuk mengecup punggung tangan [Name].

Sesaat kemudian Tazaki memundurkan wajahnya---terlihat lelaki itu kembali memunculkan seringai singkat dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

" _Let me give you my moonlight and_ _the darkness will be soon disappear, sweetheart._ "

Tazaki menggenggam pergelangan [Name] untuk kedua kalinya dan membawa gadis itu agar mengikutinya. Tazaki menciptakan gerakan sedikit memutar seiring memegang punggung [Name] lalu mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu dengan cara mendorong hingga menabrak dada bidangnya.

Salah satu tangan Tazaki mengelus belakang kepala [Name] dengan lembut. Wajah mereka mulai berdekatan dan Tazaki menatap kedua mata [Name] begitu lekat dengan seringai yang tak kian lepas.

" _This night will be ours... and will be remembered forever."_

Kedua pasang mata tertutup, bibir antar bibir saling bersentuhan. Kedua mulut pun perlahan terbuka seiring lidah Tazaki mendominasi ciuman. Kedua kelopak mata Tazaki terbuka, mendapati wajah gadis yang ia cintai terlihat menikmati ciuman yang ia berikan.

Tazaki kembali menutup mata. Memperdalam ciumannya, melahap bibir [Name] begitu ganas. Tangan kanannya beralih menurunkan resleting gaun [Name] lalu kedua tangannya pun menggeser bagian pundak baju [Name] hingga gaun itu seluruhnya terlepas ke bawah.

Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan segala helai kain yang masih melekat pada tubuh [Name] tanpa sedikitpun melepas ciumannya.

[Name] mengerang, kuku jemarinya mencengkram baju bagian dada Tazaki. Tubuh gadis itu mulai melemas, ditandakan kedua kaki bergetar akibat merasakan gejolak cinta yang begitu hebat.

Tazaki pun perlahan melepas ciuman. Kelopak mata mereka bersama-sama terbuka. Mulut kedua pihak mencari oksigen masing-masing---tetapi terlihat Tazaki berniat tak ingin menghentikan sisanya.

Tazaki menuntun [Name] lalu membaringkan gadis itu di atas permukaan kasurnya. Ia  memanjatkan diri sampai berada di atas tubuh [Name], memandang wajah gadis yang sekarang ini terlihat begitu lemas dan letih sampai akhirnya ia melepas seringai terakhir.

" _It's us that made this mess, [Name]._ "

Tazaki menurunkan wajah dan berakhir menenggelamkannya pada leher [Name]. Menghembuskan napasnya di sana. Menyapu permukaan kulit [Name].

" _Why can't you understand? In the end, we weren't sleep tonight._ "

Tazaki kembali mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat setiap permukaan kulit leher [Name] dan menghisap beberapa titik hingga meninggalkan bekas. Gadis itu mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Nama Tazaki mulai disebut dari mulut [Name].

Desahan [Name] semakin terdengar keras saat lidah lelaki itu menurun kebawah dan berakhir menjilat lalu menghisap puting payudara [Name] dengan kencang. Kedua kaki gadis itu mulai sedikit meronta seiring kedua tangan menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Tazaki memundurkan wajahnya, ia mengulas senyuman kecil sebelum wajahnya semakin beralih ke bawah dan berakhir di selangkangan [Name].

"Di sinilah tempat yang telah menjadikan diriku untuk mendustakan kebenaran, [Name]."

Tazaki menundukkan wajah seiring lidahnya kembali terjulur keluar dan menjilat klitoris [Name] selayaknya menikmati sebuah es krim. Berkali-kali.

" _Ahngh----!_ "

[Name] mendesah panjang. Gadis itu merasa tak kuat dan berakhir menutup selangkangannya hingga menghimpit kepala Tazaki yang tak hentinya menjilat klitorisnya bahkan memasukkan satu per satu jari ke dalam vaginanya.

Kenapa terasa begitu nikmat?

[Name] semakin ingin terus disentuh oleh Tazaki.

Ingin.

Ingin.

Ia ingin lebih.

Tanpa [Name] sadari, kecepatan jari yang Tazaki hasilkan membuatnya mencapai puncak klimaks. Desahannya mulai terdengar berat dan cepat. Wajah gadis itu terangkat ke atas seiring punggung sukses melengkung saat ia telah memuncak dan merasakan fase klimaksnya.

Di lain pihak Tazaki tak berniat menyingkirkan wajahnya, justru ia sangat amat menikmati setiap cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh [Name] tanpa disisakannya sedikitpun.

Setelah itu, Tazaki memundurkan wajahnya---kembali memanjat ke atas tubuh [Name], membuat gadis itu mendapati dirinya sedang menjilat bagian atas bibirnya, penuh kepuasan.

"Tazaki... _,_ " napas [Name] terengah-engah, fase klimaks membuat tubuhnya semakin tidak berdaya. Seluruh tenaganya telah habis tanpa sisa.

"Ya, [Name]?"

Tazaki meladeni [Name] dengan sentuhan saat namanya dibisikkan dari mulut gadis itu seiring menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya tanpa tersisa.

" _Here we go, [Name]..._ "

Tazaki membungkukkan badannya---menatap wajah [Name] dengan kedua mata yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Pinggulnya perlahan bergerak maju sampai ia berhasil memasukkan kepunyaannya ke dalam vagina [Name]. Mendorongnya secara perlahan hingga menembus dinding keperawanan gadis itu.

[Name] berteriak kesakitan. Wajah gadis itu beralih ke samping seiring kedua tangan mencengkram kain sprai tetapi Tazaki tak berniat untuk berhenti bergerak, lelaki itu tetap bergerak keluar masuk dengan kecepatan yang bertahap sampai kesakitan yang dirasakan [Name] berganti menjadi kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

" _Aah, aaaah,_ Tazaki-----!"

Tanpa lagi menahan diri, Tazaki memaksimalkan kecepatannya saat mendengar desahan kenikmatan dari mulut [Name]. Tidak memedulikan kasur yang mereka tempati telah bergoyang hebat dan menimbulkan suara getaran. Lelaki itu merapatkan rahangnya seiring mengeluarkan erangan berkali-kali.

_Pleasure._

_More pleasure._

"[Name]..."

"T---Tazaki...! A-Aku akan... _ah!_ "

"Aku tahu..."

Terus menerus tanpa henti. Sampai Tazaki merasakan sesuatu pada dalam dirinya sedang menendang dari dalam tubuh hingga pandangannya membuyar sesaat. Ia berhenti bergerak---merasakan penyempitan di dalam vagina [Name] yang telah mencapai klimaks lebih dulu.

Kedua mata mereka kembali tertutup, menikmati klimaks yang mereka rasakan yang menjadi akhir dari aktifitas terlarang mereka. Tazaki perlahan melepas kepunyaannya seiring salah satu telapak tangan mengelus pipi [Name]. Gadis itu yang telah lelah dan tak bertenaga akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Lelaki itu mengulas senyuman tipis. Perlahan turun dari kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh [Name] dengan selimut. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil handuk baju lalu mengenakannya.

Tazaki pun membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh dari kasur untuk  menuju tempat sofa yang menjadi awal mula aktifitas mereka. Kedua maniknya mendapati kartu tarot _the moon_ yang masih terbuka di atas tumpukan kartu. Tangannya pun terulur mengambil gelas dan menuangkannya botol _wine_ ke dalamnya.

Sinar rembulan yang kembali merambat dari jendela dan menyinari segelas _wine_ yang ia pegang, membuat kedua mata Tazaki beralih memandang keluar. Melihat bulan yang kini tak dihalangi segumpalan awan membuat kedua sudut bibirnya menghasilkan senyuman kecil

Salah satu tangannya pun mengambil kartu tarot _the moon_ yang masih berada di atas tumpukan kartu lalu mengangkatnya ke atas sampai menutupi keberadaan bulan di pandangannya. Yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah kartu yang mewakili masa depan [Name].

"Bukan, bukan."

Senyuman Tazaki semakin melebar seiring kedua matanya sedikit menyipit. Memandang kartu yang ia pegang sambil mengesap segelas _wine_ miliknya. Malam yang ia idam-idamkan telah menjadi nyata. Tazaki memenangkan segalanya.

_"Masa depanmu adalah aku, [Name]."_

~fin~


End file.
